Gerry Anderson's Stingray in 'SEA SICK'
by typicalRAinbow
Summary: When Marina becomes ill, at first it doesn't strike so much as a threat as an inconvenience. But soon for Troy and Phones, it's race against time, to save not just her life but those of Atlanta, Fisher, Commander Shore perhaps the whole of Marienville!
1. Chapter 1

_**Seasick! **_

_**When Marina becomes ill, at first it doesn't strike so much as a threat as an inconvenience. But soon for Troy and Phones it's race against time to save not just her life but those of Atlanta, Fisher, Commander Shore perhaps the whole of Marienville!**_

_Story ideas can never wait nicely in a orderly queue can they? Or wait till the morning? Or is it just me they hate? I own nothing as always, cannot promise regular updates__, perfect spellimg or spot on info (details that I didn't know like knotts and names come via wiki and such) so feel feel to correct me on bits. My main gripe is that there is no Stingray category. Anyway hope you enjoy and please do leave us a comment. But no flaming. I'll set Oink on you if you say any thing bad unjustly but he'll do tricks for any other words :D  
><em>

No matter you role in the organisation, to be a member of the World Aquanaut Security Patrol was an honour and there was no place better for a WASP member to be based then Marineville. Sure admittedly it wasn't the top or the best base in the world, run by a rather gruff commander and being on a deserted strip of the California coast with nothing much in a ten mile radius made it a bit tricky to get to for visitors; but for those with families, anyone who liked to have a good social life or who just wanted to be more hands on in work rather then stuck behind a desk, then Marineville was the place to be: Comfortable and spacious living quarters, short working hours, decent array of on site entertainment, gyms, good catering a school and college, a top grade hospital and if that wasn't enough, the whole damn base could descend on hydraulic jacks underground in nuclear bunkers so no security issues there.

But like everywhere else in the world it had its downside. Aside from the far to frequent stop checks at security gates and lack of original water and fishy themed jokes in the world; Marineville was one of those places where it could be a joy to work, but of only for so long.

It could drive you insane if you didn't get a spark of danger, a bit of excitement or a just break from routine orders once in a while. You'd see the same people every day both at work and off duty, take the same orders fill in the same paper work every day including weekends. Every day of eight and a half hour shifts were timetabled to the minute, while one third worked like bees, the another third where stood on standby all while the lucky ones relaxed as they wished; then vise versa in a rotation that altered every two and a half weeks so every one saw the sun or could make it to a late night movie once in a while.

Tonight those on night duty as always; (whether in the hive of the control tower, in their patrol craft deep in the ocean or poised in the stand by rooms,) topped up their coffee ahead of the night and counted down the hours till bed. They'd then half hearted cursing that next-door neighbour who'd either wake them leaving for the evening shift at quarter to four or nearly an hour later when retuning to their quarters before returning ever alert for some reason to sound the alarms or just momentarily interesting blip on the screen.

Underneath the radar however, trouble weakly reared its pretty little head. Someone in the night was awake out of hours and without the need of terianian coffee. Someone who'd curled up on the chaislounge just wanted just to rest their eyes against the afternoon sun yesterday, the twelve hours sleep leaving them drained. Someone who had get back to sleep because they knew they had work in less then five hours but couldn't. Too hot, too cold. The noise, the quiet. Too frightened. Too thirsty.

This poor sinking soul alone in the night, wincing as feet touched to cool floor, who was finding out that standing was difficult when the room spins and your stomach hurts. Really hurts. Bumping into things does too, you can't see in the dark but when you clumsily hammer the light switch, it dazzles you, blinds you at the other end of the spectrum. Disorientated and swaying, every step doggered and small steps are becoming desperate, first toward the bed then altered coarse using all everything to push further to the bath room.

Had she a voice she may have begged for mercy but for water first foremost. There was a thud as she swung her legs over the edge of the tub. Crawling to the taps she turns both full blast and there's a rattling of pipes that join the music of unnaturally channeled water. Still on her knees she stretches up to the shower controls, her possible savior. The jets of water like concentrated rainfall are heavenly stings against her skin. Still thirsty. It isn't enough.

Too pure to wash away her pain so the liters of water continue to run a new path; out the pipes then down the drain, mixing with the tears of the mermaid.


	2. Chapter 2

_Stingraaaaay Stingray!_ _Stingraaaaay Stingray!Stingray! Stingray! STING RAY!_

"Yet another day of WASP routine, Phones." Captain Troy Tempest grimaced as he clocked in for duty.

"Two and half hours on patrol, a half a hour on standby, break for lunch then out again and repeat till home time, eight till four thirty." Phones grinned.

"Unless anything exciting happens." Troy replied. "Which it hasn't."

"You're getting mightily riled you about this, skipper-"

"Nothing Phones, not for nearly three weeks! I'm going crazy out there with just sticking to paper work stuff. It's like everything's left the ocean! I never thought I'd see the day I'd want to take on a Mechanical Fish just for fun."

"Oh now relax Troy. Least it's on the 'daylight' shift." his lieutenant shrugged. "Better then lates for getting it outta the way. You know young Porter next door to me? Why his crew landed getting the nocturnal hours two weeks straight! Say he hasn't able to go out or do anything but sleep. "

"Poor guy! Still riding around them Mark four Shark Sub-tubs too." Troy mused, "I thought I hadn't seen him around. Wonder what the bar's doing for entertainment with out him on the Karaoke."

"Hey speaking o' free time which how'd the date with Atlanta go last night?"

"It wasn't a date." Troy corrected. "And it went well. Although Commander Shore privately threatened if I every drop his daughter off home ten minutes later then I promised, then he'd have me-"

What would happen to Troy, Phones never found out, as the door to lounge rose and the hover chair bound Commander entered the room, both men jumping to attention.

"Good morning Commander!"  
>"Is it?"<p>

Uh-ho thought Troy. As a commanding officer, Samuel Shore would have been at work an hour earlier then the Stingray crew and to see him chewing on the butt of a stubbed out cigar was never a good sign. Considering Troy was already in the officer's bad books outside of work, the young captain hoped he wasn't going to get into anymore trouble with Shore, but he knew he wouldn't be so lucky. If Commander Shore was in a bad mood everyone got it in the neck. Give me a Mechanical Fish anyday, he thought.

"Morning gentlemen. Nice to see you clocking in on time for a change. Forgotten something have we?"

Phones checked himself. He had his cap, his id, house keys, he hadn't left the stove on when making his breakfast, is uniform was neat and tidy and he'd already checked his sonar-hydro phone equipment that was hanging round his neck ready for action.  
>"I don't think so Sir-"<p>

"Oh really?" the older man snapped. "You seem to be a crew member short!"  
>Troy and Phones looked around and saw that Commander Shore was right, they where indeed missing a Marina.<br>"That's odd. Sorry sir, she's normally here by now."  
>"Your right Troy. Normally before us," Phones shrugged apologetically. "Sorry sir I didn't realise she wasn't in what with her being so quiet and all."<p>

"With that mascot bellowing seal following her every where?" the commander glowered up at him disbelievingly. "How in tarnataion would you miss that racquet?"  
>"You tend to get used to it after eight hours straight." Troy muttered before he could stop himself but he was saved by Phones putting his larger foot in it.<br>"We're early yet aren't we? What's the problem? She'll show."

"Phones, when I said you were on time, I was being sarcastic!" The Commander was really het up now. "once again you've both breezed in here barley in time to do system checks before briefing and now you've let you your slack methods rub off on Marina. This is the WASPs not junior high for starboards sake!"

"Maybe she's just running late commander," Tempest said with gritted teeth. The commander could bawl and shout at the captain all day long but it was another mater to yell at his two best friends and crewmates especially as one was a girl who couldn't shout back. "Or she could have just slept it. I'm sure if we give her time she'll be here. I can even pop over to her quarters-"

"Tempest, you wanted her to stay on the base as a member of your crew and as such she will be treated just like all other personnel." Commander shore snarled. "We do not give special treatment. If she's a bit late fine, it's only a few minutes walk to the tower the WAF quarters even with the security checks no problem but if she misses her tour of duty without reason, her pay will get docked just like anyone else would."

"But sir-!"  
>"No arguments Captain or I'll have you both working in the typing pool! If Marina is not here by the times I've finished this morning's brief, you are to leave without her understand?!"<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Despite his gruff approach to work and life, Commander Shore had a heart of solid (if stern) gold but it was now worrying him. He had given Marina ten minutes nearly quarter of an hour extra time by stretching out the short brief both to rattle Troy and give her the benefit of the doubt and the mere girl still hadn't appeared. Trouble was he had to do things by the book. It couldn't be one rule for one and one for another, even if Marina was different and came to them though a chain of peculiar circumstances. But still, Shore's gut feeling wasn't a good one.

And it didn't improve when he left the crew to take their seats in the lift and headed to the control room. Shore's daughter and lieutenant, was already at the control desk, having already probably completed the protocols while sat the other side his second, John Fisher was currently monitoring the world radar and writing up his reports in run up to end of his duty. They stopped talking when he entered.

"Stingray ready for launch procedure commander." Atlanta said as he came down the ramp and almost as an afterthought added. "Minus one member."

"Thank you lieutenant, sound launch stations, permission to launch granted. And two if you count that seal pup."

"Yes commander." The red head began the usual work and had the well rehearsed procedure was over in three minutes although Shore found another couple of reasons not to like Troy Tempest for the day.

"Tower from Stingray;" the captain radioed in afterwards, "sea born... any news from Marina?"

"Captain Tempest you will head to position four degrees south west position one sixteen hundred miles as ordered. Let us deal with her if and when she decides to show up while you get on with your job!" Shore barked, Atlanta rolling her eyes.

"Yes sir. Over and out."

"If and when, commander?" Atlanta asked turning in her seat. "It's not like her not come in to work. She follows Troy around like a shadow at times."

"Now's not the time to be catty, lieutenant." the commander snapped "but your right. Now she's got the hang of shift patterns and land time Marina's normally right on the mark. Did either of you two see her yesterday after her skint?"

"Well I didn't really see her yesterday, not after work anyway." Atlanta shrugged. "I saw her heading home. But no not all evening. Actually though now you mention it, she did look a bit I don't know, a bit paler then usual? If that's possible."

"Like something was bothering her you mean?"

"Either that or she isn't feeling so well, sir." Fisher chipped.

"Do you think there could be something wrong?" Atlanta asked.

"My gut feeling is that's something's outta place. You don't think she could have I don't know, slipped off do you?" Shore mused. "That girl's got the darnest habit of disappearing."

Fisher shook his head. "It's a ten mile trek if she did."

"But she has done it before-"

"When Troy was in danger. Might I have your permission to try something, sir?" Atlanta asked. "Before we start jumping to conclusions? I can call her in her quarters from the radio phones."

"Now what good will that do?" Shore asked. "She can't answer a radio because she doesn't speak and I refuse to start using Wasp equipment as personalised alarm clocks. In fact you'll probably just waken every one off duty in that sector."

"But she'll activate it at least if she's there sir." Fisher said. "Once I called Stingray for a routine patrol and all I heard was a snuffling noise. I kept calling back and ten minutes later I heard troy and phones laughing. They'd gone out to check the Hull and found Marina holding the mic up to Oink."

Atlanta was glad to see her father crack a brief small smirk at this and with his permission turned the video phone on the wall to radio overdrive. "Tower to station quarter number nine eight. Marina, do you copy? Over."

"Tower to station quarter number nine eight. Marina?" The commander you are now nearly twenty minutes late for duty. Activate and tap the microphone if all is well then get on over to the tower ASAP!" No response. "Try again luteniant."

"Tower to station quarter number nine eight. Marina, are you there? Activate and let us know your there please."

Again, the radio went dead.

"So either she isn't there or she's there and for some reason won't or can't answer." The commander lent back in his hover chair thoughtful for a minute. "Atlanta, I want you radio the security gates and see if that girls gone off on a wander again. Fisher!" The somewhat knackered looking Lieutenant nearly fell out of his seat.

"You're clocking off soon aren't you?"

"Yes sir." John replied, biting back the comment that half the people currently in the tower at this time would as always be clocking off at eight thirty.

"Good, you've my permission do early but," The commander added before Fisher could bolt. "I want you to swing by Marina's quarters and radio call in with what ever you find, whether she's there, gone, in bed asleep or dashing half dressed out the door, you got that? And if you meet her on the way send her straight up here so I can deal with her."

"Yes sir, but isn't that a job for security?"

"I don't want to scare her them meat headed taser swingers, ya smart alec." The commander said banging his fist against the chair "She could have just slept it or just running late. Now get moving before I change my mind and dock you pay!"

The hapless Lieutenant fled with a PeeWOhR. the commander snorted and settled in his chair sulking somewhat until his daughter placed a hand on his shoulder. "Try not to worry father. I'm sure she's fine..."


	4. Chapter 4

"Seats locked. Engine reporting no faults." The young captain muttered doing his pre-dive checks, now clear of the rapid drum beat that was muffled by thick glass and metal. "Marina you set-?"

"Um, Troy..."

"Leave off Phones, force of habit. Release injector tubes."

"I know I know, releasing injector tubes. I keep looking round for her too. Close number one hatch?"

"Number one hatch. Tower from Stingray Pen 3, Ready for launch."

"Standby, opening tunnel door one," Atlanta's voice replied on the radio. "Stingray, you are clear to go."

"Thanks hunny. Release elevators."

"

Releasing elevators." Phones answered doing so, hissing to his captain. "And are you just deliberately trying to wind the commander?"

"No-"

"He is Phones, stage one complete." the Lieutenant cut in. "Opening ocean door. Proceed at acceleration rate three to patrol area."

"P.W-OR. Entering the tunnel now. Sounding test one two three echo." Phones agreed. "Say, Troy shall I ask about Marina?"

"Not now Phones. But I thought the same. We'll ask right after we're seaborn."

"Great thanks Troy. I don't like not knowin. Adjusting exit pressure." he said, as they entered the open sea. "I'm sure she's okay. Shore's probably nagging her ear off as we speak."

"Yeah, I hope she is alright. And I hope Atlanta doesn't mind us asking... Tower from Stingray;" the captain radioed in, "Sea born... any news from Marina?"

They got a shock however when they got the wrong Shore line.

"Captain Tempest you will head to position four degrees south west as ordered let us deal with her if and when she decides to show up while you get on with your job!"

"Yes sir! Over and out." Troy sharply turned off the radio and let out a whistle while Phones pulled a face. "Yikes. If and when? I didn't he'd be up at control that fast."

"Yeah. And I guess Marina's still not been seen yet. I hope she hasn't run off again."

"Hmm agreed. Wait till we pass the island of Lemoy then switch to automatic bosoun." Troy shrugged. "How about this? We'll get our shift over and done with then head over to her place in the break and see if she's alright? Till then let's make sure everything's alright down here..."


	5. Chapter 5

Well no sign of her on the way down, John Fisher thought and reluctantly pulled his moped up into a free space of the sectors driveway. He was feeling worse for wear, wanting nothing more then to get bed but duty came first and he was worried about the mermaid. Cutting the engine however only made him feel worse. Out on the porch of Marina's billet, Oink was making ever such a racket; honking, wailing even butting the door with his head! Fisher wondered why no one else had come to complain or see what all the fuss was about unless they where all out and at their posts.

He tried the door. Unlocked. Fisher crept in hovering in the door frame.  
>"Marina?" No answer, not even with Oink following in behind him. But what was obscuring his vision? Smoke? His covered his mouth and nose with his sleeve on instinct but no it was only steam. Steam filled the little chalet and he could hear the shower.<br>Guess she is just running late after all, Fisher decided with relief. He'd wait, explain the situation then- Actually he'd wait with his eyes closed, or outside- you know, just in case- explain the situation, offer her a lift to work then head home to-!

He didn't finish that thought as Oink barreled past him to the bed room, knocking the Lieutenant over and honking even louder then Fisher had ever heard the seal do before.

"What gives, you dam pup?!" John snapped with a groan and clambering up the lack of sleep, getting to him. It was then he realized his hands where wet. As where his knees the material of his uniform now soaking up liquid from the damp carpet. Sodden even, it squelched under his feet as clambered upright and shot into the other room, yelling Marina's name but it did no good. He only succeeded in adding to the cacophony of Oink's cries, the radio static and what became a great sloshing of water.

Water.. Water Everywhere... But not a drop to drink.


	6. Chapter 6

Tempest and Phones spent the next hour and a half in comfortable silence breaking occasional for the odd sighting report and occasional small discussion. Until one sighting appeared a little more odd then the rest. At the base of a rocky outcrop on sea bed, a little light in the blue darkness of the ocean blinked on and off, repeatedly held up with just a battered metal tripod.

"I'm getting no read outs or inputs for it Capt'in. No semaphore pattern. What do you think it might be?"

"I dunno Phones." Troy frowned squinting at the light in the near distance. "It kinda reminds me of a beacon or a buoy light, but would it be doing in the middle of nowhere?"

"It's not showing up on any maps. Maybe it's not one of ours?"

"Dam right it isn't ours. And I don't just mean American. "

"Oh you mean like undersea folk?" Phones asked. "Kinda shallow water for them? They tend to sick to the deep trenches and there's no record of activity here."

"We don't know which or what 'them' it is. And it could easily be the British invading or setting up a smuggling port." Troy grinned momentarily before getting back to the task in hand. "Any craft in the area?"

"There's a navy ship docked at nought eight miles but that's it, Nothing registering below surfaces on radar or Sonar. That said it's pretty hard to be a hundred per cent sure in this terrain."

"Right. pull up at two hundred yards. I'm going have a closer look."

"That wise Troy? It could be a trap, like I said, all them rocks-"

"I know I know and strictly speaking it's out of our area but I'd rather check it out and have it be nothing. We'll stick with protocol. For a change. I'll take a line out so you can pull me back in. Besides any idea to get out and be doing something, right?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Quick update- I wish we could put music with the fanfiction, I was playing the Stingray Soundtrack while writing this and the next chapter and it made it a lot more fun. Oh well, enjoy. Thank you for reading so far and please do drop me a review if it needs improvements or fixing.**

"It's been fastened on to the rocks." Troy muttered both to himself and into the mic as, with the help of Stingrays mini-cam, he examined the contraption, a haphazard design that looked to several things stripped of useful parts and put together sideways before being welded and bolted the van sized weed encrusted boulder. The light that been blinked on off continuously it turned out wasn't flashing some ancient marine life version of semaphore- it was simply on the blink. Troy could even see sparks inside the waterproof casing around the bulb.

"Phones are you getting this?"

"Yes Captain." On board the sub, Phones stood at camera's one to one relay board, watching the on the screen intently and setting it to record their findings. "They've had some cowboys in whatever it is. I don't think it's been built to last."

"Do you think it's deliberately like that?"

"Well if it is, then it's suspicious. Keep an eye out Troy I still think-"

"Stingray from tower. Stingray from Tower" The on board radio chirruped interrupting him. "Come in please."

"Atlanta, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Phones grinned. The sound of another voice down here other than his own and Troy's was a comfort to him.

"Aside from your sighting report that's just come in you mean? It says Troy's outside taking a closer look, is he already outside?" the Lieutenant's voice didn't sound impressed and Phones wondered if her father had gotten on her case as well as his and the captains. He wished Marina had been with them. It would have saved the hassle this morning and knowing he had another pair of eyes looking out for trouble while he'd handled the protocols would have put him at ease.

"Sorry Atlanta You've just missed him but we've recorded our findings and will submit them with our final report at debrief. I can see him now; he's just reached the rig, visual throughout." Phones replied, his eyes wandering down the slackened steel cable that snaked from the air lock to Troy's harness, reassured it hadn't broken or fraid.

"Well I'd advise you to call him to pull back, you've no clearance yet to approach any craft."

"The commander didn't grant permission?"

"He's not here to do so, I radioed in to let you know."

"Oh." Phones wondered where the workaholic Shore must have gone. "Still, it's not moving. I agree with you Atlanta we should have waited but in our book that's a fixed point so Captain Tempest pulled rank. No need to have radioed in."

"I was going to anyway I've some news for you both-"

But before she could continue Phones cut in with a yell, one not directed at her.

"Captain! Troy, look out! Get out of there!" Diving for the controls, Phones jammed on his listening gear while cursing himself for letting his guard slip and leaving a bemused Atlanta in the lurch. levers were pulled buttons, where pressed and Stingrays engine fired up to life, her propellers whirring away and with another couple of switches flipped, the safety winch began to recoil at full speed.

Because out of the corner of the porthole, Phones had spotted danger.

Tempest had been debating whether to head back to Stingray or continue his investigation when he heard his named being yelled over the radio and his line gave a sharp tug backward. Looking up he saw why. From left, right and up ahead of him three menacing shapes looming up and heading straight for him. Aquaphibians; three of them coming from different directions but all ugly and armed, not five hundred metres away, closer to him then he was to Stingray.

"Phones was right," He thought. "The lighting rig was a trap."

It was his last coherent thought before the device exploded.


	8. Chapter 8

The explosion didn't kill Captain Troy Tempest but it certainly threw him. It was like a small earth quake: cracking boulders, sending shockwaves bouncing off the rocks, kicking up sand from the sea floor, the device itself firing out shrapnel everywhere along with its pyrotechnics and Troy was sent spinning like a top, almost throttled by the steel wire that undoubted saved his life. He was winded and dazed for a moment before his brain caught up he remembered what happened. The line must have pulled him just out of harm's way of the blunt of the contained impact that should have ripped him limb from limb. But Titan's goons where still coming for him, furious their prey had been left intact despite their little bomb trick. They had nets with them Troy noted with a lurch. Titian obviously wanted his head -quite literally.

Troy, aided by the line still pulling him home, kicked out and started swimming as fast as he could almost sucking the oxygen tank dry trying to get air back in to his lungs. He made it back to stingray by only the skin of his wet suit and with the Aquaphibians practically snapping at his flippers. It was very lucky their swimming was hampered by their heavy sliver guns and they're shooting ability fell drastically when swimming or Tempest felt he would have be done for.

As soon as the airlocks hatch closed over his captain's head, Phones, leaning over in his seat to grasp on his wheel in one hand and Troy's in the other, pulled the ship of the ocean floor and fighting to keep her level, swung her to starboard to escape. But the three brutes that had been chasing Troy now clung on to the hull waggling they're ugly heads and baring sharp teeth through the front glass. One even levelled his weapon aiming at Phones treading water with a leer.

For a split second all Phones could see was the barrel of the gun and he froze. He then felt the yawning lever digging him under the ribs along with the arm rests and heard Atlanta's voice over the radio somewhat distressed. Poor girl must have been yelling horse at the microphone he thought as he yanked the controls, sending Stingray into a spin as the Aquaphibian fired.

"Tower-! tower we're under attack! Initiating defensive manoeuvres!" he hollered into the radio as the shot bounced off the hull with a clang. The shot dented the side of the cabin, but better that then cracking the glass and causing a leak. Or death. The roll also dislodged one of the other reptiles as a bonus even if it did dislodge Phones as well as Stingray scraped against a rock face.

He was quite glad Marina wasn't there with them for a change. Not only would she have been in danger but he would have also looked very silly to her, sprawled across bot seats with his headphones over his nose. Troy always managed to keep Marina safe AND carry danger off with dignity. The later he was doing now. Having raced up into the cabin still in his wet suit and took back command of the sub joining Phones in righting their ship. He had a nasty cut on his brow that was dribbling blood down his collar with the sea water, but he didn't seem to notice as he pulled Phones up into his seat. The ship stopped spinning but as the dust settled the three Aquaphibians where nowhere to be seen. Stingray's mad spiral became an almost lazy circle and then figure of eights as they duo scanned their surroundings.

"That-" Phones coughed after a while. "That ain't what I thought you meant when you said I wanted some action, Skipper."

"You know what, Phones?" Troy retorted, wiping a hand across his fore head absent mildly as his navigator reajusted his hydrophone equipment. "It wasn't what I thought I meant either…"


	9. Chapter 9

"I don't mind action but swimming for my life wasn't in my day-plan!"

"I wonder why they just gave up?"

"We don't know if they have given up-!"

"Yeah but I don't see them anywhere and there isn't any sounding?"

The crew, although they stayed on alert and ready for action, began to feel the pickles of nervous exhaustion at their systems as the adenine wore off and after what seemed and eternity but only few minutes of nothing. The radio, which neither had realised to have been cut out, crackled back to life as Phones checked through the channels. It may have Static fuelled and somewhat panicked and scrambled, but Troy was greatly relieved to hear Atlanta's voice again.

"-ray from tower, come in Stingray!"

"Tower from Stingray, we're fine." Troy started but Atlanta's voice interrupted him again.

"Sting- -m tower, Stingray fro-"

"She can't hear us Troy; the radio must have been damaged!" Phones groaned, checking it, "The emergency one too. Both the output and the receivers: kuput. "

"Just our luck. Right surface and switch to the secondary system. I want a full scan of what is and isn't working as soon as you can." Troy ordered. The secondary radio was a back-up if ever there was trouble with both primary systems. Trouble was it didn't work to faraway from Marienville or when underwater, a rather big design flaw for a World Aquanaught Security Patrol Sub in the Captain's book.

"That wise Troy? They could still be about. We're vunrable if we serface."

"We're venerable now. I know it bothers me too but we have to let base know."

Phones agreed and they surfaced, using all means they could to keep an eye on their attackers. Troy was glad when static on the frequency was replaced by voices. Not just Atlanta's this time but Commander Shore as well. They were also relieved to hear back from Stingray and the duo began to explain what happened.

"It exploded?! Why the devil did you go out there in the first place you reckless coot?" The commander barked.

"If it looks like it's been built and attached quickly and not made to last long I think you should have gotten out their quicker than you did, you're lucky to be alive Troy!" Atlanta added. "What happened to procedure and self-preservation for goodness sake?"

Troy exchanged a worried look with Phones. The red head was normally calm and very collected but when het up she could as angry as her father with a touch of hysterical. But she continued in her usual tone, a total contrast to Shore's yelling into the microphone approach. "I'm glad you're safe. We had reports from the navy ship of a disturbance but we'd hoped it might have been the Stings."

"It was an ambush Sir, Lieutenant. We heard nothing in the area and I chose to investigate, no reason to suggest other craft where in the area but we hadn't counted on them simply swimming at us. Judging they came at me in the water I'd say they'd either hidden their subs and turned off the engine to avoid detection or they have a base in the area."

"And you say there were three of them?" Shore asked. Troy confirmed it. "I think captain rather than three verses you with Phones in Stingray they were expecting you and your two crew members to leave the ship and be blown to smithereens. Somehow they've been tracking your patrol patterns! What's the Damage report?"

"Aside from a new paint job and Relying on secondary radio-"

"This is no time for jokes Phones!"

"Both radio systems gone, Emergency lightings in play so something's gone in the circuitry; we've a dent in the hull, the first rotors jamming and two hyrogears are flooded."

"The diving equipment needs to be checked too." Troy added. "given the rips in my suit they're might be some damaged to the tanks. Commander I know we've another few hours patrol ahead of us but I feel we'll have to return to base. Stingray needs repairing asap before it can continue any of its duty."

Surprisingly it was the commander agreed. "Yeah, bring your ship around home, Tempest, but don't set off until I'll send an escort to make sure you're not bothered should those godsons of Godzilla still be lurking about Consider yourselves on standby and then shore leave until it's repaired."

"Yes Sir," Troy replied but his enfusiaum for hours off and his heart sank as he heard Shore address his daughter.

"You too Atlanta but I want you to head to the hospital. I want an update on what's happening."

"Yes father. Poor Marina."

"Marina? At the hospital?" Troy blanched. Phones was equally on edge.

"Is she okay?"

"What's happened?"

"I'm sorry boy but I don't know." The commander sighed not even telling them off for their impertinence. "She was found at home Troy by Fisher. Not long after you'd headed out but we'd only just got the message. We were about to call you when were ambushed. It's not good news…"


	10. Chapter 10

On an island not to far away, shady plans had gone array. In the lonely house on Lemoy with clicks and wirrsthe table flipped, the chair spun and pictures pulled back to reveal dials and computers, larger but more advanced then our own. Despite the dramatic flare, the silver skinned man from under the sea nervously addressed the large video screen that now replaced the far wall.

"Surface agent X two zero to Titianica reporting -" he started in his nasally voice only to be interrupted by his leader.

"How dare you call me, your ruler at a time like this?!" Titan bellowed down the line. "How dare you have the gall to show your face after your plan failed! Tempest is alive you fool! his crew have not been captured and enslaved! And Stingray "

The plan had actually been Triffle the mighty sea gods idea, but X20 wisely kept his mouth shut on that score. He stood there trebling in his robes from fear while Titan trebled in his with rage continuing to scold and curse the surface agent until X20 found a space to talk in.

"But your excellency it may work our favour. I have learnt that in the most brilliant ambush Stingray was servely damaged and may even be out of action for sometime. Not only that but Marina was not aboard. If you don't belive me Listen to the broad cast I was cunningly able to obtain..."

With a few presses of buttons the recorder sprung to life again and Titan listened intently his eyes gleaming. Normally, X2-Zero was unable to pick up Stingray and a large majority of Mareniville's radio calls due to the encryptions. It had been pure luck he'd had the scanning equipment switched on and tuned in to a frequency that just happened to pick up what the Stingray crewmen Phones had referred to as secondary radio.

He normally used the frequency to tune in to the terrains most delightful classical music channel but he wasn't about to tell Titian that.

"_Both radio systems gone, Emergency lightings in play so something's gone in the circuitry; we've a dent in the hull, the first rotors jamming and two hyrogears are flooded."_

"_The diving equipment needs to be checked too."_ Tempest voice agreed "_given the rips in my suit they're might be some damaged to the tanks. Commander I know we've another few hours patrol ahead of us but I feel we'll have to return to base. Stingray needs repairing asap before it can continue any of its duty."_

"Marvellous, Marvellous!" they'll be ready to concor in no time!" Titain clapped and his mood only improved on hearing Shore's opinion of the situation. "So the treacherous Marina is causing distress to the terrainions," Titian thought aloud. "I hope it's serious! Perhaps she's done for."

"her wages will be docked at any rate, your excellency." X2Zero chimed in helpfully.

"Excellent, excellent!" Titan paused. "...What's a wage?"

"I don't know sire, but it sounds painful."

"All the better for that accursed girl. Have you any idea idea what is actually wrong?"

"Not as yet but I hope to find out soon your excellency."

"do so. In the mean time I must consult with Tiffle to as how to proceed now Stingray isn't at our fins for now. And If any additional information proves to be useful, we can use it to our advantage and you X 2 Zero, will be handsomely rewarded ..."


	11. Chapter 11

**I've put a chapter before this what was previously chapter 10. It was supposed to be an update but it fitted better to take place before this chapter. Thanks for reading**

Atlanta hated hospitals. They reminded her of her mother's passing and of the accident that left her father in a hover chair. And didn't help she was sat outside the same little row of ICU rooms where she and the rest of the team had sat earlier that year, waiting the news of Troy's near fatal poisoning at hands of Titian. He'd recovered when the antidote had been sent thankfully when Marina had given herself in exchange.

Now Atlanta felt they might be in the same situation but with the roles reversed, and hoped for a similar happy ending.

Fisher was sat next to her, head in his hands. Shock and tiredness, a passing nurse had said and had insisted he got out of his wet clothes before he caught a cold, which explained the baggy lost-and-found track suit that weren't his he was wearing, the bag of damp uniform by his feet and the blanket over his shoulders. he refused to go home to bed and had been here since getting Marina to the hospital with the medics. The young girl had been wheeled away on a gurney at once with an oxygen mask over her face and Fisher had called the tower straight away, which to Atlanta seemed far more than an hour ago.

Troy, Phones and her father had arrived almost as soon as Stingray had returned to its pen but the ship's crew had been ordered and practically dragged to A&E to have their wounds tended too. Nothing major in either case thankfully despite Atlanta's concern; Phones had gained a somewhat tender shoulder and sprained ankle and Troy, (as well as rope burn and a minor scald from the heat where his suit had torn,) was covered in cuts and scrapes but even the worst only rated as "stings like heck" by Troy, one on his head and one on his side that wasn't deep enough to need anything but a bandage, a dose of very mild painkillers and the instructions of "go easy". Both men were bruised black and blue in the weirdest places and with possible risk of concussion- nothing that couldn't be treated quickly but both men more worried about each other and the third member of their trio to worry about himself.

"We'll be right over." Troy had said for the third time over the video phone when Atlanta had called to see how he was. The hospital was the largest building in Marienville bar the control tower, it was little wonder they had to radio each other. They had been discharged and were now only being held up from to join Atlanta in the IC waiting room by signing his forms at the main desk. "Any news?"

"Still nothing yet Troy. Father's gone to see if he can get anything, pull rank even to get some answers."

Last time Atlanta had seen the commander, he'd been arguing with at least three Doctors that had been buzzing around who were also bickering with one another in regards to Marina's condition but paying her friends no heed to as what was going on. And somehow silence seemed worse than a death sentence.

Marina might be a rival for Troy's affections more often than not but Atlanta felt retched at being unable to help her now when Marina had needed a friend. Just how bad the situation was hadn't sunk in until Atlanta had reached the hospital and heard the full story from Fisher did it really hit home. If only she had called Marina last night. What on earth could have caused this? These thoughts and similar kept replaying in Atlanta's mind and she to force herself to hold on hope that the younger girl would be all right.

"I just hate all this waiting." She had told Troy, wiping a rouge tear that had threatened to leak.

"I know sweet heart, me too. Let's see if he comes back with some good news soon."


	12. Chapter 12

Lieutenant Fisher was retelling his version of events, this time to a bandaged Phones who'd arrived minutes earlier; when a string of muttered curses announced Commander Shore's arrival as he came back around the corridor corner. Even his chair whirred in an annoyed tone. Captain Tempest was the only one who rose to meet him, and picked up the paper tray with the last paper cup of the hospitals not-great large coffees. He offered it out to his commanding officer, with a frustrated frown that matched everyone else's.

"Again, nothing of use, I'm afraid. Headless coots, the lot of them." Shore grumbled taking a a swig the caffeine mud. Fisher didn't even notice his officer arriving. Under the circumstances Troy had gotten him a hot chocolate to calm his nerves but it went untouched.

"She'd woken up, holding herself in pain, and coughing by the time it arrived. Then in the ambulance she just started thrashing wildly then fainted and-" He seemed to get more upset with every time despite friendly attempts to comfort him from Atlanta. "and burning hot and Icy cold all over and there wasn't anything I could do-!"

"Snap out of it John!" Commander Shore scolded, making everyone jump. He continued, more kinder but no less sterner, "you don't look so good. I think you should head home and rest. Consider yourself relived of duty for tonight as well."

In the years he'd worked for the WASPs Fisher knew that if a commander called you by your first name it was an order and a half and you did as you were told at the double without question. He seemed to have forgotten this fact though.

"I want to see Marina! Please, I can't go."

"We all do." Troy's agitated tone cut in. "The Commander's right though, you look in a worse state then Phones and me."

"Hey now if it wasn't for Fisher we might not have found her-" Phones countered trying to handle his coffee with one arm in a sling.

"I feel fine!" Fisher complained. "Please I have to."

"You don't look it."

"I can't just leave her."

"Lieutenant!"

"We're not leaving her-!"

"Then I'm not going!"

"Hey take it easy-!"

"I want to know she's okay!"

"We all do!"

"I gave you an order Fisher!"

"We don't need another of our team in the sick bay today!"

"Stop it all of you, you'll get us thrown out!" Atlanta cut in with such a wicked tone All four men froze like naughty schoolboys under the redhead lieutenant's piercing glare.

"Fancy arguing in the middle of a hospital. Troy, Phones Sit down. You too Fisher." Atlanta said sternly. The men obeyed; Phones meekly, Troy in a huff and Fisher weakly. He was even trembling and had to be tugged back into the seat. Atlanta put the blanket back over his shoulders and giving them reassuring little squeeze. "You don't have to go anywhere just yet but we all need to remain calm. Arguing amongst ourselves isn't going to help Marina is it now?"

She pressed the lukewarm cup of hot chocolate in to his hands. Fisher calmed but threw a nervous glance at the commander. Rightly so. Sam Shore was glaring daggers at him. He was exceedingly miffed his own daughter was overriding his orders but she had a point. He looked from one lieutenant to another before making up his mind.

"Alright you can stay. But-" he growled jabbed his finger on every syllable, every point making Fisher flinch. "You head home straight after we hear of any news good or bad, is that understood? You rest up, we'll let you know if theres any developments after that. And I do not want to see you in the tower till you've on top form again. Same applies to you two knuckleheads!" He said addressing the two of Stingrays crew.

"Do I make myself clear!?"

"As water, Sir!"


	13. Chapter 13

Before the commander could discipline them any further however, the radio on his hover chair beeped an incoming call.

"What is it?!" He snapped, snatching up the microphone. And pretending not to notice the others collectivity breath a small sigh of relief.

"_Commander Shore? new reports from Tracking station-" _

"One moment." He muttered, then turned to his crew, "You four stay here, but come and find me if there's any change." with that he swivelled his chair around, moving out of ear shot from the others (despite their curious looks) going down the corridor and out into one of the hospitals many little terrace gardens. Well 'Garden' might have been an exaduration but there were plants in pots and between the paving slabs at least. Fresh air hit Shore just as much as the mid-day sunlight, and above the wide stretch of land and buildings he could see light bouncing off the Tower. Technically he should have stayed in there as commander, but Sam Shore had a habit of taking things into his own hands without breaking the rules. A habit he wished the Captain would grow out of or at least master better.

"Go ahead, Tracking station. and this better be important." It was, sort of.

"_Unidentified craft spotted again, Sir. Still outside parameter. This time two miles from western outer lock, sticking close to seabed and surrounding rock formations. Still no response when asked to verify via worldwide frequency."_

Following the explosion earlier, Commander Shore had upped the Risk alert level of Marineville. In doing so, a wider sonar was protocal and had picked up the motors of a craft just outside their territory, an area in under normal circumstances the craft would be invisible in. It had vanished when Stingray had been escorted home but now it had returned. The commander ground his teeth, fishing out the cigar stub from his pocket to chew on. It helped him think.

Why was it there, on the same day? And Is that how Stingray's shift movements have been traced, he wondered. And how had it known just how close it could get without setting off the alarms?

"Did you have any luck of getting a scan on it this time?" He asked.

"_Small craft, single engine, currently switched off. No grantee but possible single person. No missile ports we can see. What are your orders, sir?"_

"Hmm. Any launches in that area scheduled?"

"_None until this evening sir." _

"Continue with servalence for now. make sure it isn't scanning us and can't record anything, jam it's devices. And keep a look out for anyone exiting the craft. If they come closer or act in anyway hostile act on it imeditly. I don't need to remind you of the events the Stingray crew faced earlier. it could possibly be a follow up attack, but just as easily be some toy sub in the wrong area. Keep ocean doors sealed. Understood?"

"_Tracking station FAB."_

"What-?"

"_I mea R!" _And with that the radio switched off. The Commander stared at it thunderstruck.

"...The whole town's going nuts." He muttered,before striking a match and lighting the cigar stub. He didn't normally smoke them often aside from after dinner. Certainly not while on duty. Chewing on them normally did the trick. But today wasn't normal not even by the crew's topsy turvy standard. Shore puffed and inhaled, relaxed in his chair just a little, glad he'd moved away to take the call in private. He didn't want to worry anyone more so then necessary, at least not yet.

I could do with my luitent's in control tower, he thought but it wouldn't be much good. Atlanta already had Fisher under her wing. Fisher was no in no state for anything never mind work and he knew Commander or not it would be pointless trying to order Atlanta back to her station. or any of them for that matter.

It could be nothing after all. And Marina would be fine.


End file.
